Fight or Flight
by Katia Belikov
Summary: When Rose a moroi who fights better than most Guardians comes face to face with her worst nightmare just what will happen? Join Rose & Lissa as they travel on their adventure through the turmoil of the world and meet a sexy Russian god.
1. Home's where the heart is

_February 4th 2016-_

_Rose couldn't help herself,she felt hollow inside,the world was swirling dangerously in front of of what she would see she timidly took a step back,_

_Dimitri wouldn't want her to do this she told herself. He'd want her to carry on._

_And then she came to a realization. It was impossible for her to carry on without her true love._

_She blinked, what was she doing how would this help her? She dropped the blade and it effortlessly skimmed her leg before finally stabbing her in the foot._

_Wondering where Dimitri was right now persuaded her to finally answer the dozens of missed calls she had received in the last,hour?_

_Rewind back to April 2nd 2014-_

_'Lissa' I cried 'we need to go, there's guardians everywhere' _

_'Where are the keys?'Lissa asked our room mate Jeremy_

_quickly grabbing the keys we raced to where he was parked only to come face to face with over 10 guardians..._

_TBC_


	2. Breaking Free

"Run" I yelled

But Lissa wasn't having any of it and stood her ground. The guardians began to approach us and I decided I was going to have to fight. I knew that I would likely loose but I had to protect Lissa at all costs or die trying. I took out the first 2 guardians with ease. Then I noticed that it was a distraction they clearly just wanted to distract me so that the other guardians could surround me. I punched one in the face before realizing that obviously I was just going to be overpowered. So I did something I promised myself I'd never do... I accepted it.

The guardian ahead of me looked at little confused as I was surrendering but still standing my ground in front of Lissa.

'Will you take care of her, keep her safe? '

' I will' he replied softly.

I took that as my cue to allow my body to fall unconscious and to give my mind permission to wander.


	3. Hospital

I dreamt of Lissa walking towards an old building, which I soon recognized as being Academy.

She was holding hands with non other than Christian Ozera. The Moroi whose parents had willingly turned Strigoi, they were giggling &amp; laughing without a care in the world. And as I started to wake up Christian leaned in for a kiss.

I awoke in a white room with non other than Lissa sat beside me.

'Rose!' Lissa said 'You scared me'

But I stared straight through her,I had a burning question in my mind and I just needed to know the answer. Who was that handsome guardian?

'Lissa?' I asked

'Yes Rose'

'Well I don't suppose you know who that guardian was?' I enquired softly

'He's called Dimitri Belikov and he's my new guardian' Lissa declared

Just at that moment and who should walk in but non other than Guardian Belikov himself

'Roza' he spoke.

Ohhh I thought to myself if he spoke Russian perhaps I could think back to what my friend Aleksandr attempted to teach me and confuse him.

'Я думаю, что ты красивый, товарищ.' I said with a flirtatious flutter of my eyelashes.

'You are Russian?' He said gently

'No,but my friend Aleksandr was and he tried to teach me' I said

'Я думаю, что вы 're очень красивая также Роза' he said with a wink.

I honestly had no idea what he had said but it sounded very hot.

'When can I get out of here?' I spoke aloud to the room as a whole.

at that second a Dr came in quickly introducing herself as

'well Rose,it appears as though you're fine but you really ought to have fed before you fought because now you have very little energy and you should not give Lissa blood as it can weaken you. If you go to the feeders then you may leave.'

With that I got up, grabbed my bag and strolled out of there.


	4. Waking up at the crack of dawn

**We arrived at headmistress Kirovas' office a little while later.**

**She talked for what seemed like hours about how I was reckless and stupid and that I had endangered Lissa's life repeatedly with my arrogance.**

**I don't know why she called it arrogance,I don't boast but I know that I'm a good only problem when the guardians showed up was that I'd just given Lissa some of my blood even though I hadn't fed in days and it caused me to pass out.**

**She was all for kicking me out on my behind until Dimitri told her of the bond that I share with Lissa.**

**He mentioned that Lissa could go insane without me,I wanted to say it wasn't I honestly didn't know if she would or eventually decided that I could stay on the condition that I was on probation and had to have training with guardian Belikov everyday starting tomorrow and beginning at the break of dawn**

**I left to go back to my room with a heavy sigh,dreading getting up so early...**


	5. Train until you drop

**I awoke at 4am,my alarm blaring.I was so tempted to hit snooze on my alarm but this was my last chance so I didn't want to ruin it.**

**I quickly got up and got dressed,I decided on a vest and some velvet shorts for comfort then I got my favourite sneakers out and put them on before grabbing my jacket and rushing out to the gymnasium.**

**I walked in just as Guardian Belikov was doing some pull ups, I was impressed that he could lift even turning around he spoke **

**'15 laps' I looked around,he couldn't have been talking to me could he? But he was.**

**At around the 12th lap I started to have trouble,I went all faint and started to slow down.**

**' What are you doing Hathaway?' Dimitri yelled at me 'Stop!'**

**But I wasn't a quitter and I pushed myself to the end before finally quitting and deciding to have a water break.**

**After training and a brief shower we headed off for breakfast,Dimitri went one way and I went the other.**

**There wasn't very much choice;eggs,hash brown,bacon,salad and cereal was all they had and after much debating I settled with the salad.**

**I ate with haste and then rushed off to find Lissa and tell her all about my training.**


	6. Bonds of trust

I finally found Lissa by the garden and she seemed quite surprised to see me.  
she asked me about how training was and who was teaching me.

I also discovered that my mentor is Lissa's new guardian and that he was from Russia which I recognized the first time I ever saw him.

Lissa decided that I should ask Dimitri to help me control the bond that Lissa and I shared but I denied her the notion of such a thing by stating very clearly that nobody was ever to know of our bond and certainly not Dimitri!

Lissa with a heavy sigh then got up and walked off, to go to the dormitory I supposed.  
Now that I thought of it I didn't have an official dormitory yet so I decided I would have to go and speak to Kirova about it and see if perhaps she'd let me share Lissa's dormitory.

I decided however that first I needed to quickly go and find Dimitri to enquire as to our training schedule,so I headed towards the cafeteria where he most likely was as dinner lasted until 9pm


	7. Not all changes are bad

**Kirova decided that it would be better for me to room with Dimitri,I was hardly complaining but I just didn't see why I couldn't be with Lissa if I was to guard her after I graduated,apparently it was so Dimitri could make sure I was following rules and not attempting to sneak out which I hadn't yet, although it was very tempting to do only for a moment or two of freedom.**

**I decided after a mental debate with myself that I would discuss it with Dimitri,he needed to understand that I needed personal space and at least half of the room so I could do gentle practise and get ready all in one place.**

**Dimitri agreed to giving me half of the room and even offered to give me 3/4 as he only felt a bed and a few books were necessary so he had plenty of empty space. However I refused as I didn't want him to have to suffer too much because of me.**

**After supper I went and told Lissa that I wasn't going to be in her dormitory this was a little annoyed about it but she quickly got over the fact that I wasn't going to be with her 24/7 when she realised that meant she had the entire room all to herself and started to do an elaborate happy dance around the room.**

**With a soft chuckle at her antics I decided to go and put my belongings into Dimtri's room and then have some relaxation time before training and mainstream classes officially started tomorrow.**


	8. First day of classes

training went well but Dimitri was annoyed that I was out of we did some conditioning,after I went to speak to Lissa then decided I would go to were okay but a bit tough .It was very different to college.I found that elemental magic was horrible as I did not specialize.

I thought maybe tomorrow would be a better day.


	9. Meetings

**I awoke with my head pounding as if I had been drinking but I decided I could not miss training so I braved it and still went to the training session with Dimitri.**

**He seemed a little concerned but eventually he seemed satisfied that I would not drop down at any moment and so allowed me to run a few laps before we did a little sparring.**

**Dimitri won the sparring,though I had suspected he would and he made it rather clear he found it very amusing when I fell over the weights when I was trying to flip him over.**

**I went to dinner feeling slightly happier but then remembered that Kirova sent a letter yesterday requesting to see me today after dinner,I hoped it wasn't anything that would annoy me greatly as I didn't feel all that great.**

**I slowly finished my dinner and then gradually made my way up the stairs to her office.**


	10. Mysteries

**Kirova as it happens had decided that I was to drop all Dhampir classes and only attend Moroi classes for a little decision rather irritated me as I felt I fit into the Dhampir classes far better than the Moroi,what good is a class for elemental magic if you don't specialise?The answer,pointless.**

**I bumped into Dimitri on my way back to the dorm and he seemed to be in a hurry and when I asked him what he was doing he said 'there has been a situation' before stalking off again.**

**I headed into my dorm and immediately collapsed onto the bed before remembering Dimitri was supposed to have training with me right now,but neither of us were actually within 1000 yards of the gym.**

**Giving up on my speculation of where Dimitri was wandering off too I put it down under the mystery file in my brain,rolled over and went straight to sleep.**


End file.
